


请杀了我

by Mleave



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mleave/pseuds/Mleave
Summary: 我真的太辣鸡了= =我以为我能开个自行车，写出来感觉是玩具车。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文中xxoo+咬住后颈腺体就是永久标记。  
打上永久标记的Omega不可以再和别的Alpha交配（只会对那个Alpha的信息素起反应）

“你说，那个吊车尾，为什么不能有你这样的觉悟呢？”

春野樱的下颔被冰凉的草雉剑尖挑起，她被迫抬头，看着斜倚在树边脸色苍白却是一脸讥笑着睥睨自己的宇智波佐助。  
哪怕已经到了铁之国的边界，依旧是侵入骨髓的寒冷。一眼望不见边际的白色雪原中，双眼只要稍稍仰望就会被反射的阳光刺地生痛。春野樱试探地驱动手指，在雪泥中抓出一道深深的血痕。

瞥见她的动作，宇智波佐助嘴角的弧度愈发扬起。然而，尚未来得及说些什么，便蹙起眉，一阵激烈地咳嗽。他抬起手背遮了一下，还是有猩红的血液从指缝中渗出，缓缓滴在纯白无瑕的雪地上，鲜艳至极。

春野樱便也轻笑：“你继续走下去，要么有朝一日幡然醒悟被鸣人带回木叶，要么死在忍者联军的手中。无论是哪一种，佐助君，你都会输的。”

她轻描淡写地描述着他未来的身死，那阵头昏脑涨的咳嗽过去过后，宇智波佐助竟有些恍惚。  
某些时刻，大脑的运作是无法凭借主观上的意志去控制的。就比如现在，他眼前不受控制地闪过多年前的鸣人大桥，也是个这样冰冷的下雪天。以为自己已经死亡的宇智波佐助缓缓睁眼，看见地不是荒芜地狱，而是在静谧温柔的雪花中，伏在自己身上恸哭的春野樱。  
他清楚地记得当他醒来后春野樱明亮的双眼，以及那双眼中像是绝境逢生般的眸光。  
而现在，这个人用冷静至极的双目看着他，带着讥诮，平静地预测他的死亡。

又觉得理所当然。不管最后因何犹豫，在那一瞬间中所迸发的凛冽和决绝，是不容宇智波佐助忽视和轻蔑的、属于春野樱的确确实实的杀意。既然已经做好了杀死他的觉悟，那么同时期待着他的死亡也是再正常不过。

“很久以前我就对你说过，”宇智波佐助突然失去了继续嘲讽下去的兴致，他看着春野樱的目光，是深深的不耐和厌恶，却又不知是不是身受重伤的缘故，胶着着一丝不易察觉的疲倦，“就算是你，也绝对不能左右我的意志。”

“我没有想要左右你的意志。”春野樱平静地盯着宇智波佐助的眼眸，“我只是也有我自己的意志。”

春野樱话落的瞬间，人便兀地消失在空气中，雪地上只剩那道深深血印。  
长久的蓄势，她一个暴起后直接逼近宇智波佐助，空气中的雪花似是有瞬间的停滞。

重伤和查克拉枯竭终究为宇智波佐助带来了些许影响，已经预测到春野樱的行动，却还是没能完全躲开。他微微一个偏首，那把苦无定在身后的树上，削去了他半截发丝，冷玉般完美无瑕的侧脸也被划出一道血痕。  
他几乎是立即扬起草雉，然而距春野樱的脖颈仅有两指距离时，春野樱毫无迟疑地直接伸手握住草雉狭窄清亮的剑身。

僵持中，春野樱眉眼有种近乎悲哀的平静，宇智波佐助却是微微一笑。  
这鲁莽决然在他眼里简直就是弱者专属的战斗方式，他好像也不是第一次见识。多年前的死亡森林中，面前的女孩断发咬臂，任那三人如何凌虐也绝不退缩的姿态，竟和此时重合。  
不同的是，那时她是为了保护他，这时却是为了杀了他。

没有人能比宇智波佐助自己更加了解自己这一剑的剑势，虽没有任何忍术加持，但也确确实实带着要把春野樱杀死的决意。然而春野樱这一握握地极稳，简直像是感觉不到疼痛似的，只有剑刃上传来的触感让宇智波佐助确定自己已经快要削掉她的手骨。

春野樱哑着嗓子，轻轻道：“真可惜，这把苦无上没有毒药。”

深红的瞳孔中是黛色的勾玉在幽幽转动，宇智波佐助微垂双眼：“既然这就是你的意志，我……”

无法同行的命运佐助早已有所觉悟。如果是为了复仇，那么这世界上的任何一个人，都可以毫无犹豫地利用和斩杀。宇智波佐助清楚自己现在的身体不过是一个躯壳，盛载着既折磨他又带给他快感的名为复仇的恶兽。  
这只恶兽不会因任何人心生怜悯和慈悲。

抵在脖颈旁的苦无兀地因失去支力摔落下来，那只握住草雉地、血淋淋的手也不知为何颤抖着、挣扎着，最后还是慢慢松开了。  
这是个绝佳的机会，长久的战斗记忆让宇智波佐助几乎是下意识握紧草雉，只需像农人收割麦草那样随便又轻易的力道，他就可以顺利杀了春野樱。  
在剑刃劈开风雪划过去的一瞬间，宇智波佐助有些怔神。他此刻已经从之前与团藏一战中杀红了眼的状态中缓了过来，他所感受到的也不是杀了团藏之后的快感，而是一阵死死捏住心脏的空虚。  
就和鼬决战之后，他倒在地上时的感觉一样。  
以至于在这阵空虚过后，接踵而来的，是宇智波佐助不自知的恐惧。

可草雉只划到了空气。  
春野樱向前一倾，扑倒在他的怀里。

宇智波佐助顿了一下，伸出手想要把她推开：“春野樱，你又在搞什么鬼？……”  
双手在触碰到她时才惊觉她身上是火一般的滚烫。  
而她的身体在颤抖。

春野樱缓缓抬头，苍白干燥的嘴唇几乎要被她咬地出血。姣好容颜上，面色是病态又明艳的潮红，眉心紧蹙，一双碧绿剔透的眼眸，刚刚还冷冽绝然，此刻却洇了一层水雾般，迷离朦胧，水光乱颤。

冰冷又干燥的空气中，慢慢渗进微甜的、带着暧昧和热情的，如同桂花和红豆粥混合在一起的信息素味道。

宇智波佐助愣了一瞬，深深蹙眉。他近乎暴戾地掐住她的下巴：“我差点忘了，你还是个Omega。在这种地方这种时候发情，你是想怎样？？”

他这才反应过来，明明身受重伤的是他，春野樱之前却也并未采取速攻。相反，她寡言少语，身体紧绷，刚刚直接瘫在地上时，他还以为她修行不足体力不够。他看了看地上被她扣出的血红指印，又强行压制着胸中产生的浮躁，他仔细嗅了嗅那股子发作起来让他这个一直对Omega信息素无甚触动的Alpha几近疯狂的甜美味道，得出结论：  
“你发情期早就到了，这段时间一直在用抑制剂？”

宇智波佐助只是在确认。他对春野樱信息素的质感太了解了。分化后的年少时期，还在第七班时，宇智波佐助每每被这信息素的味道搞得心烦气躁。欲望也好，恋爱也好，明明没有时间和兴趣去沾惹这二者中的任何一个，可春野樱的存在好像就是个讥讽他的悖论。  
他一直谨慎又疏远地克制着，而她却仿若对自己的Omega身份无半点自觉。只要见到他就会露出灿烂到有些傻气的笑，瞪着那双清澈纯净的绿色眼眸直直盯着他，嘴巴不停开开合合，他记得她喊“佐助君”时的唇形和声调。  
有时候和山中井野为了一些无聊的小事也会争吵起来，突然二话不说地跳到他的身上，搂住他的脖子，嚷嚷着“佐助君是我的”。她的脸颊和头发会蹭到他的后颈，甜美的信息素肆无忌惮地扩张，引得脖子后的腺体阵阵发烫，他要用很大的自制力才能让自己以如常的语调说出那句万能的“无聊”。  
最严重的那次是在雪之国，大概是那次任务完成后的结局太过美好。他枕在她的膝上，闭眼假寐，额头却突然被温暖柔软的唇瓣吻过。她的发丝垂了下来，把他整张脸都几乎要拢住，宇智波佐助的眼中和世界都只有春野樱这一个存在。而春野樱笑着用温柔的口吻对他说——“真的好喜欢佐助君。”  
那是宇智波佐助第一次产生真正意义上的欲念——想把这个时时刻刻告白他接近他触碰他的Omega压在身下，没有任何前戏地直接进入她的身体，咬破她的腺体，在她身体最深处留下自己的体液，让所有人只要闻见她身上的气息，就能知道她是他的东西。  
后来，无论遇到怎样的情况也不愿伤害她，就算牺牲自己牺牲鸣人也要保护好她……是这份心情让宇智波佐助理解了所谓Alpha对Omega天生的控制欲和保护欲。  
他也一直凭借着这份理解去解释自己对春野樱的感情。  
如果是Alpha与Omega之间的相互吸引那也算是生理本能，天经地义。宇智波佐助宁愿死在复仇的路上，也绝不会面对和思考自己是否对一个人动了感情，沦为信息素的使徒，那还有很多种方法去解决。可如果是从灵魂深处想要接近一个人，保护一个人，占有一个人……即使是宇智波佐助也知道这大概无药可救。

春野樱，真是太烦人了啊。

而现在。这个在他叛离之前让他避之不及又无可奈何的Omega颤抖着伏在他的怀里，刚刚还凛冽地像是磨砺后第一次出鞘的刀剑，此刻却终于在抑制剂失去作用后慢慢沦为本能的奴隶。

宇智波佐助身上清冽又强横的Alpha信息素让她不由自主地想要靠近，而就算身处他的怀中，却也依然觉得不够，骨骼深处是蚂蚁啃噬般的疼痛和酥痒，而皮肉是脆弱柔软的土地，血液岩浆般冲刷而过，足以把理智和查克拉一起烧灼融化的热度。

春野樱不是第一次经历发情期。也曾被担忧过作为一个Omega究竟要怎样以一个忍者的身份，在有三个强大Alpha的第七班中正常地生活、工作、完成任务。为了应对那些质疑和期待，春野樱一直对自己要求极尽严格——规律的饮食，定时的检查，每天早上都会进行的信息素检测，定时并且随身都会携带的抑制剂，她从未因自己Omega的身份给他人带来过麻烦。  
唯一一次在独自执行任务中的发情期提前，她为了让自己从敌人强横的Alpha信息素中清醒过来，掰断了自己三根指骨，然后把那个一脸猥亵和不屑的Alpha打地差点救不回来。  
如果从前只是不甘，那么如今便是背负上了更多决意后的誓约。就算是一个天生弱小、在所有人眼中只适合生育更不提做什么忍者的Omega，她也要努力地，追上那两个人的步伐。  
不想再被丢下来了。  
不想一直作为被保护的那一方，不想把一切天真地交给鸣人，不想在佐助离开时只能哭泣着挽留。  
明明是这么想的，明明是这么想的，明明是这么想的……

春野樱紧紧攥住那只被草雉割地血肉淋漓的手，剧烈的疼痛让她有瞬间的清明。若是以往她是能撑下来的，哪怕是被抑制剂推迟了很久后爆发的发情期，她也能凭借自己有意锻炼出来的意志撑下来。  
可真正致命的，是面前的宇智波佐助。  
作为一个医疗忍者，春野樱可以轻易地从空气中碰撞、交汇、爆炸，又缓慢融合的两种信息素味道分析出，她和宇智波佐助的匹配度绝对不低于95%甚至更高——或者这一点在更久以前她就知道了，Omega对Alpha有着天生的顺从和臣服，可对一直以来就算是漩涡鸣人那样强悍的Alpha也能嬉笑怒骂的春野樱来说，只有宇智波佐助，只有这个人，能让自己有这种感觉罢了。  
和宇智波佐助绝对不能容忍自己为春野樱的信息素疯狂这一点一样，春野樱也绝对不能容忍，因为信息素的影响对宇智波佐助顺从屈服，甚至顺着天性百般讨好引诱，让这个人与自己结合。

她在心底笑了一下，觉得就算对自己没有信心，也该对宇智波佐助这方面怀有信心——过去在木叶进行过的Alpha对Omega信息素耐受程度检验中，宇智波佐助永远是一骑绝尘的第一。这个人的禁欲和性冷淡绝不仅仅只是写在那张清冷的脸上，以至于漩涡鸣人有时还会贱兮兮地嘲笑他是不是个性无能的Alpha。  
更别提，对象是她，最让他厌恶和不耐甚至刚刚还下了杀手的春野樱。

她趁着那阵疼痛所带来的一阵清醒踉跄着后退几步，抑制剂已经用完了，她泛红的眼角不断流出不知是生理性还是别的什么原因滚烫的眼泪。草雉还拿在佐助手中，斜垂的剑尖顺着一道流动的雪芒缓慢滴下一点鲜艳的红。春野樱颤抖着声音：“不重要了，佐助君，杀了我吧。”

一直以来她在他身后一直都是卑微的姿态，可这卑微并非毫无底线。就算从未势均力敌，她也要在他面前保全最后一点的尊严。

写轮眼过度使用后的后遗症开始出现，宇智波佐助此时已经看不清春野樱的表情，但怀中突然的冰冷空虚已经让Alpha下意识皱紧了眉头，长长的睫羽像茂密生长的枝叶，让那些晦暗又莫测的眸光无可探究。

杀了我。  
宇智波佐助微微歪首，缓慢勾起唇角。  
他随手一掷，草雉斜插在地上。  
他终于抬起那双似神似鬼的双瞳，猩红妖冶的红光在眼底湖泊般波光乱颤。

春野樱一个恍神，反应过来时已经和宇智波佐助换了个位置。  
她后背抵着粗糙坚硬的树木，面前是凑得极近极近眯起眼睛仔细打量着她的宇智波佐助。瞬息间浓烈到有些刺鼻的Alpha气息极具侵略意味地顺着她的鼻腔进入气管和肺泡，从胸口开始，寸寸酥软，春野樱双手背在后面抵在树上，咬住唇才没有喘息出声，尽管如此，还是有细细碎碎的呜咽从嗓子深处溢出来。

她发情了，在一个与她匹配度不低于95%的强大的Alpha面前，在一个刚刚还要杀了她的人面前，在一个她心心念念喜欢了十几年的人面前。  
在宇智波佐助面前。  
压在眼前的水雾才化成热泪落下，便又重新聚集，春野樱浑身都在颤抖。  
为什么佐助君还不杀了她？

下巴被细长冰冷的手指抬起，长久的凝视过后，宇智波佐助就像是终于锁定了目标的野兽，凶狠又暴戾地低下头颅，像品尝美食一般含住春野樱倔强的双唇，啃噬吮吸。微凉的舌尖灵活而蛮横地撬开毫无招架之力的Omega的唇齿，像国王巡视自己的领地般在每一个角落扫过，春野樱微弱的抗拒在让他的呼吸更加沉重的同时，也让两人的唇舌交缠更加激烈起来——远远比之前两人想要杀死对方的战斗还有激烈和不死不休。

混沌和清明交替着在翠色的眼眸中翻涌，这种事情显然对那个从始至终掌握着主动权的Alpha来说也是陌生和青涩的，但这也并不妨碍他沉沦其中。他就像是第一次接触到某个心爱玩具的小孩子，带着无知又不懂餍足的欲望，肆意侵略和索取更多。  
拈在春野樱下颔上的手指移开，顺着侧脸瘦削柔软的曲线插进春野樱的头发，最后捧住后脑，另一只手按在春野樱的腰上，微微用力，两人之间的身躯便贴地没有一丝缝隙。他们都长大了，不再是从前对情欲懵懵懂懂的少年少女，宇智波佐助的身高也不知何时比春野樱高了近一个头出来。她就像是一只脆弱又小只的幼兽，被他紧紧掌握在怀中，要把脖颈拉成一道笔直的线条，才能承受他粗暴的亲吻。

以生死为注的战斗，春野樱也许还能和宇智波佐助一拼，但以信息素为引的情欲中，Omega对Alpha没有一丝优势。本能二字所代表的意义远远比饿了就要吃饭这种简单的道理更为沉重和不可违抗。  
失去意识了吗？不，她没有。兴奋和昏沉中她清楚地知道自己面前的人是谁，也记得自己和这个人重逢的目的。选择屈服了吗？不，她也没有。没有受伤的那只手死死抓住男人胸前的衣襟，身体却被猛烈又可怕的情潮冲刷着，她全身都软了，平日里让人闻风丧胆的怪力全然使不上来，那只放在宇智波佐助胸前的手本意是推拒和攻击，结果却变成了依赖和亲昵。以至于男人放在她腰上的手更加用力了，她也确实因此才没有重新瘫软在地上。

就算是在短短的一年以前，此情此景也可以算是春野樱的美梦成真。宇智波佐助盛载了她整个少女时代所有对爱情的美好向往，就算是那些卑微的讨好和挽留，她也从没有后悔过。唯一的遗憾就是她心里也深深明白，他们所处的是两个完全不同的世界，他背负着几百年的仇恨和诅咒，踏上的是一条无法回头的路。而她是个从未接触过黑暗的平凡人，他不相信她的理解，轻视她的心意，所有对她来说撕心裂肺的决定在他口中也不过是个“恋爱游戏”的定义。  
那么，为什么会变成现在这个样子呢？

宇智波佐助的信息素没有一丝一毫的收敛，光是看着他的脸春野樱就快要被某种在餍足和空虚之间徘徊不定的折磨中崩溃，更不用提现在这样亲密的姿态。  
她颤抖地抽泣着，就像沉入了漆黑无望的深海。宇智波佐助清冽霸道的信息素让她快要窒息的同时，情欲压得她动弹不得。眼泪和唇舌交缠中的津液缓缓流过脸庞，双瞳颤抖着阖上，又轻轻睁开，那张清丽秀致的面容变得艳丽淫靡。

堵塞已久的滔天巨洪，一旦出现一个细小的裂缝就会一发不可收拾。

宇智波佐助并没有比春野樱好多少。后者是在从木叶奔赴铁之国的路上因渐渐用完的抑制剂隐忍了几个小时，宇智波佐助却被春野樱的信息素折磨压抑了整个少年时代。宇智波佐助有些嘲讽地想，如果当初木叶进行Alpha对Omega信息素耐受度检验时用得是此时此刻，这甜腻热情的如同红豆沙般的信息素，自己也许也撑不了多久。  
如果真的可以杀掉就好了。欲望略微被发泄过后，宇智波佐助微微退开，垂下的漆黑眼眸把春野樱已经有些失神的艳丽面容尽入眼底，杀意和其他不知名的情绪一同暴涨，那双黑地没有一丝杂质的眼珠慢慢洇上一层深红，最后又悉数化为最简单的欲望。

春野樱头抵在他的肩膀上，宇智波佐助很快就感觉到那处衣服被温热的液体浸湿了。他把草雉重新放回腰间，一手环住春野樱的肩膀，另一手横在她的双膝，轻松一抄便把她打横抱了起来。  
几乎失去意识的Omega用微红湿润的眼眸看了他一眼，又慢慢移开，顺从乖巧地没有一丝反抗。  
春野樱也不知道自己是被宇智波佐助带到了那里，似乎是个山洞，又似乎是个简陋的屋子。  
她被放在一堆还有着细碎雪粒的干草之上，尚未来得及回神，便又被倾身压下的男人放肆粗暴地吻住。不过是第二次，宇智波佐助便已经有了惊人的进步，蛮横地入侵，技巧性的翻搅。过于激烈的唇齿厮磨间，来不及吞咽的津液从二人的嘴角溢出，又黏成一道银丝。

薄唇辗转来到春野樱的脖颈，脆弱的喉口毫无防备地暴露在他的眼中，即使是被他咬住啃噬也没有一丝的反抗，只有阵阵因快感而带来的轻微颤抖。这让他们两人之前的生死对峙显得越发可笑。细致白皙的皮肤中，每个毛孔都在静静释放Omega温暖的信息素，佐助深深在这颈间嗅了一口，眸色愈发沉黯。  
他伸手探入她的上衣下摆，微凉的手指有着常年翻转苦无而形成的薄茧，而此时此刻的春野樱浑身都是敏感点。柔软的腰窝，紧致的小腹，还有佐助刚好能够一手把握的乳房。  
春野樱呜咽一声，身体不受控制地向上抬起，想对在自己身上肆意侵略的Alpha索取更多。可即使知道那回事是怎么回事，她也全然没有一丝经验。太过青涩的身体和在绝望中还在不停抗拒的潜意识，让她不知道要怎么做才能诱惑这个一直以来都清冷禁欲的Alpha。

几个眨息间，春野樱的衣服便被渐渐不耐的宇智波佐助撕了个大概，而后者自己身上的白色和服，也被剥地褪至腰间。  
介于少年和男人之间的美好肉体，每一根线条都性感精致，积蓄着令人无法想象的力量。春野樱的身体已经变成了被情欲折磨的粉红，那是夏日在盛阳下奔跑过后才会有的潮热，宇智波佐助却是冷玉般清凉的质感。肌肤相贴的瞬间，春野樱满足地深深吸了口气。  
宇智波佐助的唇已经来到了乳尖。色淡如水的薄唇从不吝对她的冷言相向，此刻含住粉嫩坚硬的乳头，近乎痴迷地伸出软舌舔弄。春野樱难耐地想要抓住什么，被草雉割伤的那只手猛然被干草磨得生痛，她又有了一瞬间的清醒。

“佐……”  
然而身上看似沉沦在欲望中的男人比她自己还要先一步从她身体上的反应察觉到什么，宇智波佐助口中的动作不停，看也不看地抬手捂住了春野樱的嘴唇。  
一个深深的吸吮过后他才微微撑起身子，拿开手，以吻覆之。  
这个吻并不粗暴，绵长又细腻，釜底抽薪般放干春野樱的理智。佐助抵着春野樱的额头，嗓音低沉喑哑：“什么？”

“……”  
“杀了我……求求你，杀了我。”  
她抬手遮住自己潮红不堪的面容，紧紧咬住下唇，听不清的、如小兽般微弱的啜泣。

似乎听见男人轻笑了两声。  
春野樱颤抖着，没有回应。她自己也知道，的确是很可笑的。从木叶到这里，做了多么大的决意，甚至对鸣人告白……都是想做个了断，为了杀了宇智波佐助。  
可现在，她却伏在他身下，对他说——求求你，杀了我。

宇智波佐助拿开她捂住双眼的手，俯下身子吻了吻她从没有停止过流泪的眼睛，微凉的舌头软蛇般匍匐着扫过睫毛根处，缓慢又轻柔。  
咽下舌尖的那些咸涩，宇智波佐助看着春野樱稍微有些清明的翠色眼睛，缓声问：“不过是这种程度而已，你的人生就可以这样随意放弃了吗？”

和我相比，不过是这种程度而已。

“……”春野樱定定看着他，那双淬了一层薄冰的眼眸黑地深不见底，带着讥讽睥睨着她。

“活下去。”佐助摩挲着她红肿不堪的唇瓣，目光落于其上，晦暗不清，“继续努力着，来杀了我。”

短暂的凝滞。  
春野樱眼角潮红，眼前是一片怎么也化不开的迷雾。她搂住宇智波佐助的脖子，主动把自己的唇送了上去。  
她的吻笨拙青涩，佐助耐心回应，照单全收。手慢慢往下，缓慢又不容抗拒地顺着小腹下的沟壑，指尖划过柔软湿热的阴阜，隔着一层布料也被滑腻潮热的黏液沾染地满手都是。同样是第一次的宇智波佐助怔了一瞬，伸出那只手放到眼前仔细地看，那些黏腻的液体随着他微微分开的五指缠绕交织，拉出一道道摇摇欲坠的细线。  
他伸出一指放进口中，吮过一个指节后又拿出，对着被他的一番动作惊得微微张唇的春野樱笑道：“你好多水啊。”

光是克制着喉间的低喘就已经很难，春野樱大脑一阵嗡嗡作响，无法做出任何回应，但下身却坦率地随着宇智波佐助简简单单的一句话讨好地吐出更多甜蜜热情的汁液。佐助扯下她的内裤，修长的手掌覆在她的阴阜之上，那些溢出的汁液被他的掌心接了个满满当当。他手指微微曲起，带着鼓励和奖赏的意味，从颤巍巍的穴口处轻轻拂过。  
春野樱呜咽一声，浑身潮湿的汗水，眼角不断溢出的眼泪，和下身不受控制地反应。她就像是块海绵一般，宇智波佐助随便一触，就会从各种地方流出水来。

宇智波佐助俯身咬住她的耳垂，握住她的脚踝，把她经历刚才的刺激一直夹紧的双腿打开，低低道：“这么湿的话，就算直接进去也没关系吧？”

语毕，春野樱便感受到有什么坚硬又滚烫的物事抵在她的下体。娇软脆弱的穴口被这尺寸惊人的物事吓得连连瑟缩，又不受控制地吐出热情的汁液，像不知羞耻的唇瓣，把那巨物的前端吻得一片湿润。  
腰眼阵阵发酸，空虚感和对欲望的渴求让春野樱的小腹都开始发痛了。就算对那尺寸傲人的性器感到不安和恐惧，春野樱闭上眼，还是哽咽应道：“是……请你、进来。”  
她实在太青涩了，就算被逼到了这个份上也不会说什么放荡助兴的床上话，甚至还带着一丝下意识的礼貌和请求，若不是声调太过柔软和甜腻，简直像是在坐在办公室里请人进来一般自持。可这非但没让身上的Alpha扫兴，反而让他呼吸更加粗重了。

“好。”他应道。  
旋即便缩紧小腹，用力一顶，滚烫的龟头打着磨挤开还在颤颤巍巍的穴口，艰难又强势地推开层层肉褶，两片肉唇都被这强悍的入侵者微微带了进去。  
剧烈的发情让疼痛钝化，无法忍受的是那难以言喻的、可怕的饱胀感，没有一丝缝隙，用来润滑的汁液被插得狠狠溢了出来，溅在男人的小腹上。嫩粉色的穴口被撑成了薄薄的一层鲜红色肉膜，看起来可怜极了。  
太难受了。春野樱小声啜泣着：“不行……太大了、……啊哈！”

宇智波佐助又往前进了一截，不知是冷漠还是敷衍，道：“你可以的。”

他眉宇因为不得放纵的压抑和忍耐深深皱起，苍白的额头也渗出点点细汗。又尝试着向前推进，那些急切包裹吮吸着性器的媚肉让他爽地头皮发麻，身下的女孩却已经控制不住地哭叫起来了。本就过于窄小的阴道因为她的紧张不断绞紧收缩，竟一时动弹不得。

他极有耐心地微微后退，春野樱还没来得及从舒缓的饱胀感中喘一口气，他便又猛地一顶，用力至极，几近残忍地把收缩在一起的媚肉生生肏开，青筋怒张的柱身把刮蹭着敏感的肉褶，直接到了最深处。下半身完全地贴合在了一起，没有一丝深入的余地才堪堪停下。

整个下身都被劈开，撑成了宇智波佐助的形状。春野樱扬起脖颈，双目瞳孔急剧扩散，张着唇却是连声音也叫不出来，只从喉咙深处溢出断断续续地呻吟。

佐助皱紧了好看的眉毛，手撑在她两侧，贴着她耳畔道：“放松。”  
甬道里死命的收缩为他带来巨大的快感，但也因此进去之后竟很难抽动，光是性器本身微微的勃动就能让身下的女孩一阵痉挛。

他不知道，Omega第一次居然可以如此敏感。

不过是刚刚开始而已，春野樱心中也知道这一点。她经历过无数次在鬼门关处溜达的任务，每一次都惊险至极，但那些任务中从来没有哪一次能让她有现在这样的感觉——下一秒就会被逼疯或者直接死掉。宇智波佐助让她放松，她也很想放松，可身体根本不受她的控制，越是想放松越是紧张地绞得更紧，而她绞得越紧那根性器似乎就会变得更大。

身上的男人闷哼一声，似是也放弃了，不顾她的抗拒和青涩，开始摆动腰部做着小辐动地抽送。

春野樱扬着脖颈，全身都在痉挛似的抖，脚趾蹬在粗糙的干草上，随着宇智波佐助的动作猛地蜷缩又张开。她不受控制地呜咽着，一开始还能稍微克制些，可身体渐渐就像是习惯了那巨物的入侵般，甚至在佐助微微后退时，湿软的穴肉还会极尽热情地挽留。一股又一股温热的液体从甬道深处喷出来，浇在男人性器敏感的前端，引来男人动作更加粗暴的回应。作为对人体构造足够了解的医疗忍者，春野樱也是第一次知道，那个地方可以流出这么多的水来。

身体慢慢被肏开，她像是盛夏里被人从水里捞上来的鱼，或者是Alpha手中的一个人偶，宇智波佐助把手按在她的腰上也会引起她阵阵颤抖。她不停地、小动物一般的呜咽着，一开始还羞耻地无法直视佐助的面庞，此刻却全然不用担心了，那些氤氲在眼中的液体让她的视线没有一刻清晰。

察觉到她已经适应自己，佐助把她的腿打开，缓慢后退，直到性器堪堪堵在穴口，又猛地送到最深处。这一下顶地春野樱甚至想要干呕了，她张口想要尖叫，却立即又被用力的吻住。下半身被动地承受着Alpha毫不顾惜的肏弄，嘴巴被动地承受着激烈的唇舌翻搅，她只能从喉咙里发出细细碎碎的气音——那是人只有在某种感官到了承受的极致时才能发出来的声音。

不知何时，那阵不适和恐惧完全被Alpha粗暴的吻安抚下来，佐助甚至不需要寻找她的敏感点，他太大了，动作又粗又重，次次退至穴口，又猛地上顶，能凌虐地重重碾过她所有地方。两人结合处溢出的原本透明晶亮的液体慢慢被激烈的动作打磨成了一圈白沫。他放开她的唇时她依然一个字也说不出来，大脑中也已经混沌一片了，男人越来越粗重的动作顶地她一耸一耸，舒服地她全身都在颤抖。

不知何时，她伸出未受伤的那只手攀住了他肌肉紧实的肩膀，指甲深陷其中，双腿也死死地盘在了男人不断对她进犯的腰上，整个身体都像是菟丝花般攀附着宇智波佐助，一丝一毫的空隙都会让她难受地想哭。

宇智波佐助撩开她湿淋淋的头发，她用力闭眼让那些模糊视线的眼泪落下，睁开后看到沉浸在情欲中的、宇智波佐助昳丽俊美的面容。清隽的岚眉时而因忍耐压抑而紧蹙，时而又因欲望得以纾解而舒展。他喘息声同样粗重，只是被她从未停止过的哭叫压了下去。  
这场荒唐的性爱，从一开始就倾尽所有，激烈到了极点。  
与之相比，两人之前不停相互试探的生死战斗都显得温吞优柔。

过去少年时代所有的困扰和压抑都在这一刻释放，宇智波佐助甚至有些无法控制心中那只恶兽的锁链，于是他索性全部放开。大脑中有一个声音不停在叫嚣着，占有她，标记她，让她彻彻底底成为你的。  
他目光沉沉地盯着春野樱沉浸在性爱中淫靡又艳丽的面容，不放过她眼角因痛苦或欢愉而上扬的每一分弧度，欲望越发高涨不可收拾，心中却仿佛得到了什么救赎般微微平静。他执起她被草雉割伤的那只手，轻轻打开放在自己的眼前，那道深可见骨的伤口所带来的的疼痛此刻显然被巨大的快感冲了过去，但突然暴露在冰冷的空气中还是让那只手微微一缩。  
也许是结合中Alpha对Omega的占有欲和保护欲都被无限放大了，宇智波佐助看着那伤口，心中居然生出无限的焦躁和暴虐来。他低下头，鬼使神差地伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐了一下伤口周围已经干涸成深褐色的血迹。在口腔里爆开的铁锈味唤醒他的意志，反应过来自己在做什么后，那些焦躁和暴虐更重了。

然后却是一僵。  
春野樱搂着他的脖子，先是在他的颈窝处轻轻亲吻几下，然后来到他左边脸颊，用和他一样的方式，伸出小舌小心翼翼地舔舐他之前被她的苦无划开的小口。  
只是比起他的强势和支配，她动作温顺柔和地像是刚出生的小鹿。

他们像彼此舔舐伤口的幼兽。

在心里那些莫名的情绪翻涌上来之前，他翻过她的身子，从后面狠狠楔入她的身体。这个姿势让他捅进了一个前所未有的深度，春野樱浑身一滞便剧烈地痉挛起来，还没会过意来便喷出了一大股湿热的浆液。剧烈的高潮让她舒服地大脑一片空白，身体敏感地受不得一丝触碰，可身上的男人仿佛是被她的反应刺激到了一般，非但没有停下来，反而就着这样的姿势大开大合地动了起来。每一下都狠狠撞到最深处，太多液体堵在里面，不断发出让人脸红心跳的水渍声。

春野樱胀地难受至极，那一下一下残暴的顶弄甚至让她有种宫口要被撑开的错觉。  
“啊，啊！……呜呜太、太深了……”她呜咽着尖叫着想要求饶，可声音和气息都被撞地支离破碎，一口气都要分好几次才能吐完。

她显然不知道床上的求饶对天底下所有男人来说都只有一个意义。

“你可以的。”  
还是那句冷漠敷衍的回应，动作却更加剧烈起来。宇智波佐助垂着眸子，盯着春野樱光裸着的背部，细腻的皮肤因为情欲变成了暧昧的粉红，因为覆了一层细汗而微微闪烁着惊心动魄的光芒。他盯得出神之际身下性器又被一阵收缩死死绞紧。

她又到了。

太多太多的快感，让春野樱觉得自己可能都要死在这里了。她嗓子都哭哑了，也没换来宇智波佐助一丝怜惜。她挣扎着挪动身体，在佐助顶入时瑟缩着向前，希望那越发滚烫坚硬的巨物能进地不那么深。却被察觉到的佐助伸手扣住腰部拖了回来。  
他按住她不断痉挛的小腹，单手把她整个腰圈住从干草上捞了起来。他借此完全掌控了她的身体，蜜桃般的臀被高高抬起贴近他的小腹，更加方便他的入侵。这样的姿势也使得两人下半身结合处的风光都被佐助一览无余。

那张可怜又淫荡的穴嘴艰难吞吐着对它来说大的可怕的性器，像是成熟糜烂的果实，或者开了罐的蜂蜜，每一次抽送都会带出粘腻温热的汁液，顺着两人的结合处流淌，或者“嗒嗒”地落在干草上。

佐助闭了闭眼，另一只手把她的臀掰地更开，一下一下，对她已经崩溃的哭叫不管不顾，深深顶弄着她的最深处。

臀腰被男人握住高高抬起，半个身子都在空中也无法阻止那阵身体负荷太多快感而产生的颤抖。春野樱一下被肏地没了声音，脖颈扬起，水雾弥漫的眼睛睁得大大的，等那下可怕的快感过去过后，氤氲在眼眶里的泪水才落下，目光重新有了些许焦距。她捂住被顶弄地已经有些疼痛的小腹，嘶哑着声音哭喊道：  
“佐助君……佐助君……”

似是在这场性爱中一败涂地的示弱和求饶，却更像是——在无法承受某些东西时下意识向心中最依赖的人求助。

“……”  
——真的好喜欢佐助君。  
宇智波佐助紧紧搂住她，胸膛和她汗湿的背部相贴，他埋首在她的颈窝，呼吸急促粗重。甜美馥郁的信息素像缠绕在一起的藤蔓，攀附着他的骨骼和血管，探索着浸染心脏。成结的性器终于抵在最深处释放出来，春野樱被浓稠温热的精液浇地又到了一个小高潮，似是终于承受不住，颤抖着阖上眼昏睡过去。

还是和当年死亡森林那次一样。  
还是，无法对这样的呼唤无动于衷。

宇智波佐助凤目低垂，眸光晦暗交错，似是有无数情愫盛载其中，又似是深渊般空虚地倒映不出任何世间悲喜。  
他胸膛剧烈起伏着，细密又急切地在她颈窝处啃咬吮吻，仿佛要透过那层皮肤，得到某种饥渴已久的东西。和对复仇那样完全放任的渴求完全不同，那是极尽压抑和忍耐过后终于循着某个细微的缺口崩塌的欲望。  
带着久违的罪恶感。

七岁的月夜，碾碎了宇智波佐助的信仰和骄傲。  
十二岁的月夜，碾碎了一场刚刚吐露便被仇恨抹杀的少年心事。  
十六岁的月夜。

宇智波佐助薄唇贴着少女温暖潮热的皮肤，被焚烧后的过往散发出荒凉又甜腻的香气。他低声道：“樱。”

似乎每次和春野樱说话时，佐助都要加上一声咬字清晰、语气微沉的“樱”。哪怕是多年后第一次重逢的那天，他站在高处俯视着她，口中说出的依旧是——“樱，是你啊。”  
从没有第二个人，能把她名字中简单的三个音节念得那般好听。

缺口完全崩塌了。  
眼底流过安静深沉的红光，宇智波佐助撩开春野樱后颈的发丝，沉沉地盯着Omega微微肿胀的腺体，口腔里不受控制地分泌出更多唾液，这个位置对一个刚刚占有Omega的Alpha来说有着致命的吸引力。  
何止是吸引力，宇智波佐助觉得大脑里的某根刚刚放松的弦又猛地扯紧了，紧地只要一阵微风就会断裂，反弹。  
他舔了舔唇，维持着这个姿态许久，终究低下头，狠狠咬了上去。

***

春野樱醒过来的时候身上只盖着那件漆黑的斗篷，她自己的衣服已经被撕地不成样子，不能再穿了。  
宇智波佐助已经不在了。  
这一场昏迷让她完全失去了对时间的概念，只看见挂着冰棱的洞口外是一片浅灰蓝的天色，洞内离她几步远的地上，纯黑色的火焰在静静焚烧着什么。  
她忍着身体的酸痛和不适，披上那件斗篷走过去看了一眼。  
白色的身体组织还在挣扎和膨胀，最终还是慢慢被天照吞噬。是白绝。

她脑子里还有些混沌，被标记后的Omega醒来之后却看不见自己的Alpha，这为她带来本能上的、无法控制的难过和失落。她把斗篷裹得更紧，扶着墙走了出去，明明心里满是不可置信的愤怒和挫败，但没走几步，却是满脸泪水。

不知走了多久，她终于遇见了一直在寻找她的漩涡鸣人和卡卡西一行。

“小樱！”  
隔着一段距离，漩涡鸣人在风雪中唤了一声她的名字，却怔在原地。

春野樱穿着宇智波佐助的斗篷，身上散发着属于宇智波佐助的、清冽又凌厉的信息素气息，这强势的Alpha信息素远远压过了春野樱自己的。若不是那头粉色头发在一片白色中十分醒目，漩涡鸣人都要怀疑眼前的人是宇智波佐助。

“鸣人。”  
春野樱走到漩涡鸣人的面前，声音沙哑地听不出原来的音色。

风迎面吹来，拂开她颈间发丝，让众人看见艳丽暧昧的深红吻痕，曼陀罗般从她的脖颈一直蔓延到被斗篷遮住的锁骨下方。而那不属于春野樱的、强势到甚至有一丝暴虐感的信息素熏得在场几个强大的Alpha忍不住皱眉。

那是独属于宇智波佐助能带来的压迫感，春野樱身后仿佛有一双幽幽转动的写轮眼，不带任何感情地注视着敢觊觎或接近春野樱的任何一个Alpha。

信息素永远比本人诚实得多。

Fin.


	2. 请杀了我（abo）.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是上一篇的后续，依旧ooc和天雷，依旧私设一大堆  
如有不适请立刻点x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 断断续续瞎几把写的，没逻辑，请别认真，纯粹自产自足

这是第六个了。  
山中井野躲在角落里，蛋疼地看着一脸平淡的春野樱用平淡的语气说出那句“和我结婚吧？房子我买，钱我赚，你想做什么我都不管。”

这是四战过后，水之国的连锁餐饮在木叶开设的分店，算是目前还未重新建立好的木叶中所能找到最好的餐厅。服务员给山中井野换了杯水，并体贴地提醒她手中报纸拿反了。  
山中井野不动声色地把手中报纸换了个方向。  
然后毫不意外地看见坐在春野樱对面的男人面露难色。

浅川直人受宠若惊。  
他不是忍者，但家族世世代代都是火之国医疗行业多方面的垄断者，战争结束后来拜访木叶之前，族中长老就曾暗示过要是能够和木叶联姻对家族发展有极大的帮助。  
在他开玩笑地把这件事情告诉这几天负责招待他的春野樱时，这位木叶医疗部副部长就看着他的眼睛，来了一句“那你觉得我怎么样？”  
平心而论，春野樱很好，真的很好。  
身材和容貌即使在天生在外形上就有优势的Omega中也是顶尖的，自身继承了千手纲手的衣钵，木叶医疗部迟早交到她的手上。五代目和六代目火影是她的师傅，七代目火影和她是过命的交情，更别提四战中无数接受过她治疗的来自五大国的各个忍者。  
按理说这样的Omega主动提出结婚的建议是个Alpha都不会拒绝。

问题的关键是，这个Omega已经被永久标记过了。  
连对信息素不敏感的Beta也能感觉得到和她进行过标记的Alpha和她是注定的灵魂伴侣，即使是匹配度高达90%的Alpha和Omega之间相互融合后的信息素也不会这样和谐，和谐的就像是属于同一个人。  
浅川直人不懂，春野樱为什么还会提出这样的要求。  
他试探地开口，“那位Alpha？”

春野樱眉眼没有一丝波澜，嘴角带着嘲弄轻轻勾起，“他叫宇智波佐助。”

“……”  
短暂的沉默过后，浅川直人才找回自己的声音，“我觉得，春野小姐应该重新考虑一下结婚的对象。”  
如果不是这几天的相处让浅川直人已经有些了解春野樱的为人，他几乎要怀疑春野樱是不是故意耍他。  
还是他什么时候得罪她了，她想蓄意报复他。

四战过后，宇智波的姓氏再次名扬五大国。  
说宇智波佐助和七代火影并列为当世忍者的战力天花板毫不为过，有谁会想不开去勾搭他的Omega？  
再理智冷静的Alpha在涉及到自己Omega所有权的问题时都会表现出危险狂躁的一面，发生在忍者之间生死决斗都不过是常事。浅川直人干笑，“我不想英年早逝。”

“你不用担心这个，”春野樱神色不变，“和我结婚，覆盖宇智波佐助在我身上留下的标记，木叶医疗部会优先考虑和浅川家的合作，我能带给你的助力你无法想象。宇智波佐助那边我会解决。”

“怎么解决？这些先不说，”浅川直人艰难提醒，“你知道你和他进行的是永久标记吧？”

“知道。”

“如果Omega强行被另一个Alpha覆盖永久标记……”浅川直人显然和漩涡鸣人一样，是个难得纯情的Alpha，说到这里脸涨得通红，难以继续。

“会承受极大的痛苦，有93.8%的概率会死在标记覆盖的过程中，幸存率和成功率只有6.2%。”春野樱语气冷静地仿佛在叙述与自己完全无关的事实，“所有的后果我都会自己负责，就算我死了，我答应浅川家的条件木叶医疗部也会继续履行。”

“你……”浅川直人彻底被震住了，他知道有些身为Omega的忍者出奇的铁血和刚烈，可看着春野樱姣好白皙的容颜，一时之间还是无法接受，“你何必？他对你不好吗？”

“没有好不好。”春野樱一哂，“我和他的标记发生在战争时期，全然是无奈为之，相互都不情愿。现在战争结束，他的任务让他不可能一直留在木叶，我也有自己的事情要做，不会跟着他。撇开感情的问题不说，不解除标记，我们都会成为彼此的拖累。”

“成为拖累……也比丢了性命好啊！”浅川直人搞不懂春野樱的脑回路，只觉得忍者的路子真的野。  
为了任务不择手段真的不是说说而已，连永久标记的覆盖也能面不改色说做就做。  
“再说，”浅川直人再次红了脸，“从信息素的质感上来看，你和那位宇智波佐助不可能没有感情基础啊。”  
起码那位宇智波佐助对你的占有欲在信息素中体现的淋漓尽致，足以让各路Alpha闻之色变敬而远之好吗？  
但这样的话对Omega直接说出口的话不啻于性骚扰，浅川直人咽回肚子里。

说及此，春野樱平静的眉眼才显出几分茫然和疲惫，但也只有一瞬间。这一瞬间的春野樱在浅川直人眼里一点都不像那个雷厉风行遇事永远从容不迫的战争英雄，而像是个手足无措不知道如何是好的小女孩。  
可以轻易激起任何一个Alpha的保护欲。  
他蹙了蹙眉，刚想说些什么，春野樱便把面前的咖啡一饮而尽，站起身摆了摆手，“医疗部还有事情要做，今天打扰了。”

“如果浅川君考虑好了，随时来找我。”

春野樱走出餐厅，山中井野赶紧跟上去。  
初春的风尚有几分料峭寒意，春野樱裹了裹身上的白大褂，一只手从肩膀上取下一枚浅绿的树叶，放在唇边轻轻一吹，树叶打着转转即将落地，又在一阵风的助力下飘起，悠悠荡荡飘到远方。  
“还可以，起码没有因为怕死建议你去找鸣人和卡卡西老师帮忙。”山中井野笑着打趣。

“但是他也不敢。”

“你以为谁敢？”山中井野翻了个白眼。

四战爆发之前，春野樱千里追杀宇智波佐助，结果因为发情期和后者进行了永久标记，回归后连Beta都能感觉到春野樱身上盖上了宇智波的标签。  
四战结束之后，刚刚养好伤的宇智波佐助易感期来临，和春野樱一起在公寓里待了整整一个星期都没有出来，木叶高层人尽皆知。  
当面见过这两个人的人都能感觉到他们对彼此的占有欲和羁绊，偏偏这两个人面上却都是冷淡又勉强的模样。  
好像两个人的结合除了发情期和信息素的原因再无其他。  
宇智波佐助也就算了，那个从前叫嚣着非宇智波佐助不嫁的春野樱现在却比宇智波佐助还要反感两人之间的关系。  
甚至不惜到了死也要获得自由的地步。

永久标记的解除，除了覆盖当然也有别的方式，比如手术。  
手术的方式是切除腺体，死亡率要比覆盖更高，手术台上的Omega几乎没有生存的可能。这项技术停滞不前，因为没有研究的必要。  
几乎没有想不开的Omega会主动要求解除和Alpha的关系。  
但凡完成永久标记的Alpha和Omega都对彼此有着绝对的忠诚和爱慕，说是神魂颠倒毫不为过，谁会想着去解除呢？  
因为自家徒弟的特殊情况，千手纲手已经在研究不切除腺体提高生存率的标记清除方案，但这前无古人严重违背自然的医疗项目即使是惊才绝艳的千手纲手也难以突破瓶颈。  
春野樱已经等不及了。  
她的发情期又要来了。  
一想到要再次臣服于宇智波佐助的身下，连理智都没有的、和他像野兽一般的交媾，春野樱一阵无力和绝望。

如果是别人也就罢了，春野樱就当做是免费鸭子，哪会在意。  
可偏偏那个人是宇智波佐助。

她记得四战结束后和他的那场疯狂到极致的性事，一开始是宇智波佐助的易感期，后来春野樱的发情期也提前了。  
在床上翻滚时她抚摸着他身上的每一寸皮肤，亲吻他的嘴唇和颈窝，指甲深深嵌进他的后背，留下不堪入目的红痕。她不认识做这些事的自己，她清楚地明白，她在做这些事心中已毫无爱意，只有名为情欲的渴求。

“算了吧，小樱。”一直支持她的挚友收起笑，叹了口气，“或者，你问过佐助的意见吗？”  
“你们两个，总是喜欢自作主张，从来不管对方的想法。”

问宇智波佐助的想法有什么意义？春野樱想笑，反正他从来不会给她具体坦诚的回应。从前是“你好烦”“与你无关”“没兴趣”“这只是你的恋爱游戏吧”……现在就直接不开口了，终结之谷中他对她说抱歉，春野樱流着泪原谅他。  
其实他们都很清楚，宇智波佐助抱歉地未必是那几年的荒唐和辜负，春野樱原谅地也未必是那一次次的刀刃相向。  
从前两人之间好歹还有春野樱会坦诚开口，现在都缄默不言了。  
身体的无限亲密，换来的是心的无限背驰。

浅川直人终究没有同意春野樱的提议，年轻的医疗副部长在木叶门口送别他时并没有表现地怎么失望，反倒是浅川直人一脸不安和愧疚，安慰春野樱说一定会有更好的办法。  
春野樱让他放心，笑话他一个Alpha比她一个Omega还要像小绵羊。转过身却使了个高级变身术，推进了一家声色会所的大门。  
她从前使用抑制剂太多太频繁，现在已经无法接受任何品种的信息素类药物。  
也就是说，在发情期来临时，春野樱除了宇智波佐助以外别无求助。  
她走到二楼，撕开后颈的隔离贴，Omega温软馥郁的信息素一瞬间氤氲在整个室内，原本漫不经心的Alpha们猛地抬头，阵阵躁动。  
发情期来临前的Omega作出这样的举动等于勾引和请求。  
春野樱随手把一沓钞票扔在桌子上，强忍着身体中剧烈的抗拒和痛苦，微笑道，“谁能覆盖我身上的标记，这些都是他的。”

被一个陌生的Alpha带到会所的某个房间中推到床上时春野樱都是镇定的。  
她很镇定地分析两个人的信息素，匹配度很低，但这并不要紧。追求高匹配度仅仅是为了繁衍更优秀强大的后代，如果只是为了相互陪伴度过发情期，那么任何一个Alpha都是一样的。  
她喜欢这个Alpha的信息素，青草的气息，暖阳和大地的质感，炽热又不强硬的温暖。  
和宇智波佐助那样冰冷凛冽的信息素完全不同，即使是在床事中用来安抚Omega，宇智波佐助的信息素都有种草雉出鞘般的压迫感，那点杳渺缠绵的沉木味只有在一次次性事过后，她在自己的身上才能感受得到。  
Alpha轻轻抚摸她的侧脸，一瞬间身体里的骨骼和血液像是自发地识别出危险和敌人，她不受控制地微微颤抖，要用很大的抑制力才能克制住自己一拳打出去的冲动。  
她的身体已经默认她是属于宇智波佐助的。  
没有这种道理，春野樱想笑，身上的Alpha却问她是不是哪里不舒服，为什么哭了。

她意识混沌，没有回答，Alpha也不在意，脱去她身上的白大褂，为她美丽的身体发出阵阵赞叹。  
“这样的身体，根本不用来这种地方也能找到Alpha吧？”  
“为了要覆盖标记不择手段了吗？放心，我会很温柔的。”  
“说起来，你上一位Alpha，是哪里让你不满意了呢？没办法满足你吗？”  
“他在你身上留下的信息素倒是很霸道呢。”

春野樱恶心地快要吐出来，她双眸湿润，微笑着伸出一指挑起Alpha的下巴，“是呢，他没办法满足我。你可以快一点吗？”

在她的催促下最后一丝装模作样的耐心也消失殆尽的Alpha哈哈大笑，俯下身想轻吻那张殷红的菱唇，却只听见“轰！”的一声。  
为防止信息素泄露而用特殊材料制成的加厚门被来人直接破开。  
黑衣黑发的青年几步走到春野樱面前，草雉已经出鞘半分，却在Omega的目光中又收了回去，换成脚直接把她身上的Alpha踹到一边去。  
这一脚踹地有点厉害，春野樱以一个资深医生的角度分析，肋骨不断个两三根是不可能了。

不过她看了看宇智波佐助脸上久违的、仿佛刚刚从地狱里爬出来的表情，又觉得这男人没有用写轮眼的月读或者天照已经是这一年来外出历练得到的最大成果。

她嗤笑，“佐助君，你在我身上装了监视器吗？”

“春野樱。”宇智波佐助把白大褂重新裹在她的身上，一双异瞳看似平静，瞳孔却扩散到极致，“你疯了吗？”

“我……”

春野樱还待再说些什么，宇智波佐助却已经欺身而下，他把她翻了个身，一只手就紧紧桎梏住她的腰身，他侧首来到她的后颈，对着腺体直接狠狠咬了下去。

哪怕不是发情期，Alpha这种举动的侵略性和支配性对Omega来说都是绝对的。  
聊胜于无的高级变身术瞬间失效，春野樱发出一声细细的闷哼，身体剧烈地颤抖。刚刚还因为另一位Alpha的触碰而不断排异的身体就像是得到了巨大的抚慰和镇定，恶心感迅速退去，取而代之的是剥夺理智的空虚和饥渴。

春野樱对这种感觉并不陌生，她知道再过几分钟也许自己又会失去意识和理智，彻底被宇智波佐助支配。她趁这片刻的清醒搂住宇智波佐助的脖子，在他耳边哑声道，“我没疯，我不想再这样了……你也不想的，对不对？”

“……”宇智波佐助垂眸看着她，盛怒之中右眼深处一片猩红。

她说着说着哽咽起来，眼泪从他的脖子流到锁骨，“你明明最讨厌我了……”

宇智波佐助对这条控诉没有反驳。  
他单手把她抱起来，扛在肩上，直接走了出去。迎着一路各种各样的打量和窥探，Alpha面无表情。  
其实是想当着那个男人的面直接做了的，可是门被他破开了。  
他不想再让其他人看到她。

宇智波佐助把春野樱扔在床上，开始慢条斯理得解自己的衣服。  
心里一直计算着她的发情期，他知道以她现在的身体根本无法使用任何抑制剂，所以几乎是不要命地战斗，不要命地完成任务，不要命地往回赶。直到现在左眼还因为瞳力使用过度阵阵不适，可到了木叶，却发现她宁愿冒着生命危险也要把他的标记覆盖掉。  
他不明白。

发情热来得并不突然，但足够凶猛和激烈。春野樱从床上起身，白大褂被扔到一边，里面只穿了一条针织的裙子，腿侧那里还有高高的开叉。  
她甚至穿了黑色的丝袜。  
是穿给谁看的呢？  
声色会所里的那些男人吗？  
宇智波佐助把她按回床上，抓起她一只脚踝，从上而下垂眸俯视着她。  
透着粉色的皮肤像刚刚从温泉里捞出来一般湿热，隔着一层丝袜也能感受到Omega如脂如玉的柔软皮肉。  
她微弱的挣扎在男人看来可以忽略不计，佐助抬高她的腿放在自己的肩膀上，伸指在她两腿间轻轻试探，果然已经有湿热的粘液渗出内裤和丝袜。

春野樱轻轻一个抽搐，下意识想要把腿夹紧，双腿却都被佐助放在肩膀上，动弹不得。  
不仅如此，她双手也被自己白大褂上的腰带绑在一起放到了头顶。就算是正常人也会在四肢都被禁锢的情况下感到不安和忐忑，更何况是靠手脚吃饭活命的忍者。

“佐助……呜……”  
后面的君字还没说完，宇智波佐助便伸出食指和中指放进了她口中。

指尖有淡淡的腥甜味道，是刚刚试探她腿间时沾染的粘液。他模仿着性交时的动作用这两根手指玩弄她的口腔和软舌，开口时嗓音只是淡淡的微哑，“你想做什么？”

手指抽出，带出一缕银丝落在她唇角，春野樱的五官和宇智波佐助是一个路子，都是偏清冷的那一型，但每每到这种时候都会艳丽地像堕落人间的妖。  
她眼睛湿润，眼角绯红，两颊都是情热发作时不正常的红晕，咬着唇一边喘息一边娇笑，“想覆盖你的标记呀。”

“明明知道我会杀了他。”

“你甘愿一直被我捆绑吗？”

“不甘愿……”对着春野樱闪烁的目光，宇智波佐助的声音很轻，“当初为什么要永久标记你。”

春野樱没来得及完全反应过来宇智波佐助这句话是什么意思。  
因为在说完那句话后宇智波佐助便顺着针织裙的开叉把她的裙摆掀到上面。  
“刺啦”一声，是丝袜被撕开的声音。

“等一下，佐助君，我……”

“不等。”

黑发青年是故意的。  
双腿之间的花缝完全暴露在空气中，因为手被绑起来的缘故春野樱想挡一下都不行。她不断挪动着双腿，却不知只是让那里的风光变得更方便观赏了。  
中忍时期春野樱还因为平胸的缘故担忧过自己是不是发育不够及时，她的发情期也比一般的Omega来得要迟，现在却完全没有必要担心。  
第一次和宇智波佐助做的时候双方都没有经验，春野樱太过青涩，宇智波佐助太过粗暴，更何况还有个上一秒互杀下一秒就发情热来临的特殊情况，所以那一次的性爱春野樱感受到的痛苦远远多于欢愉。  
无论是身体上的还是心灵上的。  
四战结束后宇智波佐助易感期来临的那次就不一样了。  
不说只做过一次技术就有了质的飞跃的宇智波佐助，春野樱的反应也比第一次要好上很多。不然不会最后做到发情期都提前。  
她记得当时本来要和宇智波佐助去厨房找些吃的，结果走到一半情热来得突然又猛烈，她在离厨房只有几步距离的走廊上抱住宇智波佐助，红着脸对他说想要。  
那次可以算是春野樱真正意义上的主动，宇智波佐助抱着她连房门都没有回，直接在原地要了她。

她记得他当时可怕地仿佛要把她整个人都吃掉的目光，和激烈粗暴的动作。  
高潮时她失声尖叫，宇智波佐助捂住她的唇，性器深深顶在她直至宫口的最深处，中出远远超出她接受范围内的精液。  
他单手捧着她的脸，欣赏她迷茫失神的神色，微笑着低声问，“够了吗？”

糟糕，不能再回想了。  
春野樱发出一声微弱的呜咽，双腿微微颤抖起来，一大股温热的浆液缓缓从那粉嫩窄小的洞口渗出，像艰难从蚌肉里产出的珍珠，缓慢滴落在床上，连成了一道半透明的丝线。

“……”宇智波佐助看着面前淫靡的画面，喉结微动，开口时声音全然哑了，“我还没碰你。”

“……”  
我当然知道你没碰！！可你以前碰过！！！

哪怕已经在Alpha的陪伴下度过了两个发情期，春野樱心底深处依旧是个保守传统的女人，她当然有羞耻心，有一次被宇智波佐助对着镜子摆出各种各样的姿势时，还忍无可忍地哭着说出那句“混账宇智波佐助，我杀了你呜呜呜。”  
但好像这样的反应每每都会取悦到身上的男人一样，换来的会是更加过分的对待。

显然，心理上的羞耻和身体上的诚实并不相悖。

宇智波佐助进来得很粗鲁。  
春野樱双手被束缚着仰躺在床上，修长匀称的双腿无力地搭在男人肩头，佐助微微一个倾身，胯间巨物就轻轻抵在了还在不断分泌粘液的穴口。  
仿佛被烫到了一般，娇弱的穴唇微微颤抖，春野樱看了一眼就立马闭上眼不敢再看。  
宇智波佐助身下那根东西，和他本人外在的风光霁月实在相去甚远。

一个月没做，穴口幽闭成处子般的孔洞。之前宇智波佐助看在眼里还会质疑这样窄小的地方是怎么容纳得下自己，现在却不会了。他没有丝毫预警地挺根而入，滚烫的龟头挤开层层肉褶，只略微停顿一下就直接凭着记忆调整好角度捅进了更加窄小敏感的宫口。

“呜……！”  
暧昧的水渍声和女孩承受不住地呻吟同时响起，春野樱的大腿被他折成m型几乎要压到被子上，借着这样的姿势，他进得很深。几乎像是把身下的人贯穿了钉在床上。

春野樱感觉整个人都被劈成了两半，她仰着头，一边呜咽一边断断续续地喘气，整张脸都变得通红，汗水混着眼泪从脸颊滑到脖子和发间，像盛夏里被人从水里捞上来的鱼一样可怜。

“佐助君……嗯……佐助君……停一下……”

宇智波佐助感受到阴道内阵阵收缩和痉挛，知道她尚未适应，却还是以最大的起伏律动起来。  
“抱歉。现在，有点停不下来了……”

他很没有诚意地道歉，身下性器却是很实在地一次比一次顶地更深，动作之剧烈让每一次抽出都会带出一部分深红的穴肉，每一次挺入又会插得汁水四溅，像熟透了的桃肉被慢慢捣烂。

他垂首轻吻她的乳珠，含在口中轻轻舐咬，舌尖挑逗着打圈，微微阖眼的模样像是不知情事的少年在舔舐一颗新鲜的樱桃。

春野樱到地很快，当他再次恶意地顶上湿热穴内的某块软肉残忍顶磨时，她双腿打着哆嗦到了高潮。他用炽热的吻吞没她所有崩溃的哭叫，把她整个人抱起来坐在自己的腿上，按住她的腰不让她有一丝一毫逃脱的空间，挺腰细细密密得上顶。

唇被男人粗暴的吻堵住，她只能从喉咙深处发出阵阵哽咽的吸气声，甬道深处喷出一大股一大股湿热的浆液，淋过男人的龟头，又艰难地在高频率的抽插中慢慢渗出。  
春野樱不用看也知道两人结合处又是一片糟糕的泥泞。

“樱……”男人放开她的唇，埋首在她颈窝喘息粗重，“好紧。”

他一边动一边伸手描摹着她的眉眼，声音低沉沙哑，“放松一点，好么？”

如果此刻春野樱还能在他激烈的肏弄下完整地吐出一句话的话，她一定会吐槽。她也想放松，可高潮从未停过，她的哭叫和求饶换不来宇智波佐助半分停顿，因为发情热而主动微微打开的宫口也无力承受，每被顶一次都不住地痉挛和颤抖。

春野樱想起从前下忍时期，Alpha们的性教育通篇都是如何照顾发情期时的Omega和如何让Omega感到舒适和愉悦。说好听点是教学，直接点就是一起看黄片。漩涡鸣人不止一次吐槽宇智波佐助总是嫌无聊逃课去练手里剑的事，嘲笑佐助“这种事情不好好学将来怎么满足他的Omega。”  
事实上她觉得应该给Omega也开一门——“怎样才能在留住自己性命的情况下满足自己的Alpha。”  
而宇智波佐助根本不需要任何技巧，他那根物事的天赋异禀和在忍者中也绝顶的体力和耐力让他把Omega做死在床上也绝非不可能。

当然，从前的宇智波佐助不至于如此失常，春野樱甚至觉得他们的第一次也没有现在这样惨烈。  
那么原因只有一个了。  
春野樱琢磨着是自己想要覆盖标记的举动刺激了他。

为什么呢？  
两人的标记过程本来就很荒唐，肌肤相亲到达高潮时甚至都带着对彼此的森然杀意，如果有机会能纠正这个错误，他应该很开心才对。  
不会有人再让他玩什么恋爱游戏。不会有人跟在他的身后，自以为是地说会给他幸福。

他已经回到木叶。  
她也已经决定放彼此自由。

他甚至不需要付出任何代价。  
他到底有什么好愤怒的？

她知道标记后的Alpha对Omega有着绝对的占有欲和保护欲，但她一直以为宇智波佐助不会受区区信息素的驱使。  
毕竟是木叶Alpha对Omega信息素耐受度检测中前无古人的第一名。  
毕竟是宇智波佐助。

“你在走什么神？”

耳畔突然响起男人华艳微凉的声色，低沉中带着一丝难得的温柔。春野樱却觉得这个问题如果她不好好回答今天就会真的死在床上。

她平复着急促的呼吸，泪珠就像是不要钱一样不断滚落下来，开口时声色又软又哑，“在想你。”  
也是实话。

Alpha身上危险的气息迅速解除，信息素重新变成稍稍温和些的安抚质感。  
他扣住她的腰让她翻了个身，巨物却仍埋在她深处，春野樱便被迫含着这根火热被生生转了半圈，她哀哀叫了一声，尚未从上一波的灭顶情潮中缓过来，又被男人以后入的姿势肏弄起来。

“呜呜呜……佐助君……真的不行了……好涨……”

“很涨吗？”

宇智波佐助一边不停地顶胯在她嫩穴里撞一边伸手绕过她的腰，摸向她的小腹，居然真的摸到一个被自己性器顶出的凸起，随着自己的动作起伏不定。

他在那里轻轻一按，同时身下狠狠往里面一撞，整根没入。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”  
身下的女孩在瞬间的僵硬过后浑身都剧烈地颤抖起来，湿热的穴肉也死死含住他的巨物不断绞紧和痉挛，他微微后退，便有淅沥的爱液缓慢从结合处流渗。

但他太大了，死死卡在穴口，剩余在阴道里的性器把她喷出的大部分浆液都堵了回去，轻轻一动，便绞着本就紧致的甬道不断抽搐。  
宇智波佐助发出一声粗重的叹息。  
他爽地头皮发麻，春野樱却是要被涨得发疯了。

“呜呜呜……求求你，求求你……你出去一下好不好？……会坏掉的……”  
她声音已经微弱喑哑，哽咽也变得像是刚出生的小兽般，不仔细听几乎听不清。

“忍一忍。”他垂首在她后颈腺体上印上一个堪称温柔又缠绵的吻，却以平静的语气说出残忍的话语，“结束了就出去。”

Alpha信息素勉强安抚了在崩溃边缘的Omega，他继续动了起来。一边垂眸欣赏那张淫靡不堪的穴口吃力吞吐自己巨物的模样，一边伸手拨开有些红肿的阴唇，寻到那颗微硬的阴蒂用指尖把玩。

剧烈且持续的高潮让春野樱几乎失去了意识，因为手被绑住，让她想搂住Alpha的脖子撒娇讨饶也不行。她就像是个木偶娃娃被拿捏在Alpha手中，到最后只有身体还在诚实勉强地做出回应，她的意识则介于清醒和晕过去的边缘。

她的臀部被高高托起，腰肢形成一道诱人的弧线，一边承受着Alpha的撞击一边埋首在枕头里细细碎碎地呜咽尖叫。

每到这时宇智波佐助就俯首在她的腺体处轻轻舔舐轻吻，强行用Alpha的信息素让她镇定和清醒，不让她晕过去。  
春野樱沉迷于他此时沉木香气分外馥郁的信息素，几乎是贪恋和上瘾，每摄入一点，就会在情欲的深网中堕落  
一点。  
她浑身上下都乱七八糟，咬痕、汗液、眼泪……都是身上的Alpha造成的标记。  
最后的冲刺时她在Alpha身下寒颤似的不停得抖，宇智波佐助解开桎梏她双手的带子，顺着她纤细的指节匍匐，与她十指相扣。他把她抬起的臀部压回到床上，自上而下用身体把她完全包裹，与她每一寸肌肤相贴。  
他用这样的姿势狠狠顶弄了数余下，终于全根而入，射进她最深处。

他射了很多，肚子里装了太多液体，春野樱在他抽出来时也不知道自己都断断续续喷了些什么东西出来，因为那会是真的晕过去了，连宇智波佐助的信息素也无法让她保持清醒。  
但总之是惨烈到大半张床单到床单下面的一整层被褥都不能再用了。  
难怪查克拉的属性都是土和水。

宇智波佐助再怎么混账还是会为她洗事后澡的。  
春野樱醒来时身上已经清理干净，换上了干净的睡衣，躺在了干净的床上。  
她只是抬手动了个胳膊，全身就像是生锈的机器一样滞涩疼痛。  
她又在床上躺了好一会才下来，卧室的桌子上整齐地码着营养剂、隔离贴和一根发圈。  
她不打算出去，所以没有贴隔离贴，只用发圈把头发扎起来，然后叼着营养剂边喝边走到客厅。

厨房传来阵阵香气，她走过去轻易就找到了已经热好的红豆粥。  
一碗粥下肚她才找回魂来，打了个电话给医疗部请假，然后就一直窝在沙发上看电视。

这里是宇智波佐助的公寓，所以到处都可以闻见宇智波佐助的信息素，对春野樱这个还在发情期中的Omega来说倒是很友好。  
她至今仍会想起第一次和宇智波佐助造永久标记后剩余的发情期，她是怎么过的。  
从早到晚不间断的高烧发热，清醒时不受控制地绝望和哭泣，还要一边愤怒于宇智波佐助这个渣男的自作主张，一边痛骂自己的没出息。  
那段时间宇智波佐助的旧物被漩涡鸣人和卡卡西翻了个遍送到她面前，只为那残留的信息素能让她的情绪能够稍稍稳定下来。  
听说标记对Alpha的影响是一样的，她却一直没敢问，宇智波佐助那段日子是怎么过得呢？

晚间新闻也播放完宇智波佐助才回来，春野樱过去开门，还没来得及说一句“你回来了”就被Alpha急切吻住。  
门啪地一声关上，宇智波佐助拥着她一直吻到了沙发上。  
他甚至暴躁地扔掉了她手中的遥控器和抱枕，密集的吻逐渐来到她的后颈。春野樱犹豫一下，偏过首去温顺地让他亲吻她的腺体，好一会才让他完全镇定下来。

他这个样子，春野樱不猜也能知道了，“就这么巧吗？”

“就这么巧。”

他的易感期又和她的发情期重叠了。

“就这样，嗯？”春野樱要气笑了，“我们以后怎么出任务，就这样你还不让我……”  
覆盖标记。

对着宇智波佐助的目光，后面四个字春野樱无论如何也不敢说出口了。  
她丝毫不怀疑她要是再说一遍那四个字宇智波佐助能立马像之前一样，再次直接给她做晕在床上。  
揉了揉现在还有些发痛的小肚子，春野樱是真的怕了。

好的，识时务者为俊杰。春野樱想如果真的是因为信息素的驱使他才不想解除标记，那么易感期的宇智波佐助肯定更加不能接受。  
她决定换个话题：“你刚刚去哪里了？丢下发情期的Omega一个人在家有多不负责任你不知道吗？”

宇智波佐助从口袋里摸出两份文件出来，“去拿这个了。”

“？？？？”  
那两份文件的模样，春野樱很眼熟。  
她好像在山中井野和佐井结婚前来跟她炫耀时见过。  
但她不敢相信。

好半天她才伸手拿过，小学生一样坐在佐助腿上一个字一个字地念，  
“宇、智、波、佐、助和、春、野、樱、的……  
“……结婚申请？”

她念完这句宇智波佐助便飞快把她手中的纸张收走了，沉声“嗯”了一声后便一语不发，春野樱却发现他耳尖微微红了起来。

“笨蛋佐助君。”  
春野樱看着他笑了，眼中泪光潋滟，“还藏什么，申请理由……我都看到啦。”

“……”

“你不要骗我。”

“骗你什么？”

“我不要你因为合适或者将就选择我。”

“哦。如果是为了合适或者将就的话，除了信息素匹配度以外我们好像都不是彼此的最佳人选。”

“……”

“我答应过你，不会再骗你了。”

“？？？？什么时候？”

“上一次易感期做完之后……抱歉，忘记你当时也晕过去了。”

两人都沉默了一会，春野樱突然埋在他胸前哭了起来。

“我……我……呜呜呜。”

”你哭什么？”

“呜呜呜，我居然真的要嫁给你了。”

“……你答应了？我以为我还要再争取一下。”

“！！我答应跟你再争取一下也不矛盾！！”

“好。”

“你以后不可以再丢下我。”

“好。”

“……最重要的一点，佐助君。在床上能哪怕稍微温柔一点点吗？”

“可你好像很舒服。”

“我……”

“我答应你。但你不可以再找别的Alpha。”

“不会啦！！！现在再找就是婚内出轨了要付你损失费的……”

“嗯？只是因为损失费吗？”

……

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 木叶村上忍结婚申请书
> 
> 申请人：宇智波佐助 ALPHA 男性  
在职：S级机密，请凭权限至宗卷库查询。
> 
> 申请人：春野樱 OMEGA 女性  
在职：木叶医疗部副部长
> 
> 申请理由：对我来说最珍贵的存在。曾经不可触摸的存在。现在想要守护的存在。 
> 
> 申请理由：毕生所愿。
> 
> 通过人：六代目火影 旗木卡卡西
> 
> 通过理由：用得着理由吗？  
这可是佐樱！！！
> 
> 这次应该真的不会再有后续了（吧）

**Author's Note:**

> 原著和ABO什么的，一直很想看，但一直没有太太写，所以没错，这也算是我的自产自足……  
但我真的好辣鸡(′へ`、)  
我知道很多人大概更想看AA，但我……就是想看狼狗二柱一边装腔作势一边克制不住标记姑娘本人一脸冷淡信息素却占有欲爆炸到天际的感觉！！  
是为了练车所以试着搞的玩具车，所以应该不会有下文啦（吧）


End file.
